Love Isn't Logicial
by Legendofstarlord
Summary: An away mission goes wrong and Christine is injured. Spock has to care for her and finds himself with illogical thought. Revised for mechanical errors and some extra detail :D
1. Prologue

**A/N: I decided to redo some of my earlier chapters, I've fixed some mechanical errors and added a bit more detail :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, wish I did....**

_**Prologue**_

First Officers Log star date _5794.3._ The enterprise is orbiting over Rika 12, in response to a distress call from the Hulinas- The humanoids that inhabit the planet. Apparently there supplies, both food and medical have been destroyed by a predator on the planet. The Enterprise has been called in for medical assistance; the tribe has contracted a disease which they do not have the supplies to combat. Therefore they require the aid of Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel. End log.

I almost added a personal note, this will be the first time I have seen Christine since our forced kiss by the platonians. Illogical though it is I am worried that seeing me again would humiliate Christine once again. I am fully aware that neither I nor the nurse had control over the situation, and neither of us was harmed. Yet I still feel responsible for the humiliation she suffered. Enough of these illogical thoughts! I decide to check over the equipment I will be bringing down: My tricorder, always a necessity; a phaser that is fully charged- the planet has a lot of predatory animals on it; a blanket, we are to bring our own sleeping supplies since all their extras were destroyed; and enough food to last me a few days. I pack it all up and set it in the backpack I will be bringing. I then put on my coat, a long and thickly padded piece with a fur trimmed collar. For some reason my thoughts keep returning to the Platonians. I wonder if they realized what they did to Christine. How deeply they hurt and embarrassed her and whether or not they even cared that they did. I shake my self out of my thoughts; I do not have the time to waste on thinking about the past. I collect my items and head for the transporter room.


	2. Chapter 1: Just our Luck

**A/N: just revised this chapter, fixed some errors, added a bit of dialog, and a wee bit more detail :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them, and still wish I did....**

_**Chapter 1: Just our Luck**_

"Energize." The last words I hear before repapering on the planets surface. My first thought is simple, cold. This planet is unbelievable cold. Vulcan is an incredibly warm dry planet, and I always find myself almost instinctually disliking cold or wet planets. Rika 12 is no different; I check the temperature on my tricorder, -10º Fahrenheit. However the temperature is now the least of my problems, the welcoming party is not here, nor, according to my tricorder, are they anywhere near. This is most unusual, the Hulinas are a very hospitable group and Captain Kirk is a personal friend of their leader.

"Captain, according to my reading there are no Hulinas with in 18 Kilometers of us."

"That far Spock? They know we were beaming down here, and they knew the time. I wonder what's keeping them..." Captain Kirk sounds a bit bewildered; I must admit I am feeling the same. Why are the Hulinas so far away? Was there some emergency? Surely they would have contacted us had anything gone wrong.

"Jim, we have to find the Hulinas, they need the medicine. Spock, where does that thing show the Hulinas at?" The doctors thick drawl makes his already irritated tone sound all the more annoyed. I find myself momentarily wondering why he does not check his own tricorder. Nonetheless I check the tricorder again and note that there are to separate groups of Hulinas, and both groups are in opposite directions.

"Captain, there are two groups of Hulinas in different directions." I indicate a North West direction, "There are approximately three hundred in that direction," I then point in a south east direction, "and approximately one hundred and fifty in this direction."

"Why aren't they together?" Christine states a question I too was pondering, it is quite strange. Why are they not in one group? Surely it would be more logical for them to share supplies. Their planet is also quite dangerous, full of vicious beast; if they don't group for supplies then surely protection would be a reason.

"I am unaware of any reason as to why they are, it is a most illogical decision." The Captain gives me his 'you're kidding' look, I return my steely gaze and shake my head slightly. He considers the information for a moment more then turns to face Nurse Chapel and the Doctor.

"Very well Spock, Bones and I will head for the larger group; you and Nurse Chapel can help the smaller group."

"Yes Captain" I pick up the needed supplies and turn to the direction of the smaller group of Hulinas. The Captain made a logical choice in the pairing. Doctor McCoy's medical skill is more advanced than Nurse Chapels, and therefore he will be needed more with the large group. The Captain is also better at diplomacy than medicine so he will be able to help McCoy persuade the highly superstitious Hulinas that they are from the federation. Nurse Chapel while not as knowledgeable is and excellent nurse. Her bedside manner is also great and she will have no trouble putting the Hulinas at ease. I am well aware of the Hulinas medical needs and will be able to help in the diplomacy department as well. However just because it was logical does not mean it is a comfortable pairing for me and Christine. I look over and note that she is following me. I also notice that she is still wearing her Starfleet uniform, with a pair of leggings under her skirt. Has no one designed a warmer out fit for the woman officers of Starfleet? Surely they realize how completely impractical those outfits are. I return my gaze to my tricorder and note that Jim and McCoy have started in the direction of their Hulinas; oddly we have not gained any ground on ours.


	3. Chapter 2: Just the Two of Us

**A/N: Okay, updated this chapter :) I fixed some of the mechanical errors, changed the POV to Christine's, and added some more detail. I also decided to combine chapter 2 and 3, since they both were so short.**

_**Chapter 2: Just the Two of Us**_

"Mr. Spock, could you slow down a little? I am having trouble keeping up." I hated to admit the fact, but I was having a lot of trouble, I'd never seen someone move so fast over ice. We had been walking for the past twenty minutes and must have walked at least a kilometer. I found myself wishing Uhura was around; at least she would talk to me.

"I am sorry Nurse Chapel. I was unaware of your difficulty." He reached down from the rock he was on and offered me a hand up. Quite frankly I was actually a little surprised by his consideration, he always seemed to be reprimanding or ignoring me. I had expected some commit about how it was illogical to be traveling so slow in this unbearable cold. I would have told him how he had it easy; he wasn't wearing these god awful uniforms. However I did feel odd traveling alone with Spock through this frozen tundra. Honestly I probably can't imagine how it must be for Spock. He has obviously been avoiding me ever since the incident with those horrid Platonians. As I grab his gloved hand with my own I have to fight down a wave of un-warranted anger. Just the thought of the Platonians ticked me off. They had no right to do that to me and Spock- they single handedly destroyed any hope I ever had of Spock loving me. They stole our innocence and made Spock colder than ever towards me. And I had become so hopeful after what happened with Henoch taking over Spock's body and us sharing consciousness. Probably pointless though, he never has been friendly towards me. Honestly I can't even say how I feel about him at this point. However I can't help my eyes as I walk behind him, I still find him highly attractive, though the pants he is wearing are doing him no harm.

"Nurse" I was startled out of my thoughts by Spock's voice. He had the tone of one who has had to repeat himself quite a bit. Great, first I make him slow down and now I was ignoring him, no matter he hates me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Spock, what were you saying?"

"That the Hulinas are maintaining an 18 Kilometer distance from us." Surely I didn't hear that right.

"You mean we haven't gotten any closer to them?" We have been hiking through this God forsaken frozen wasteland for the past hour and have not gotten any nearer?! How could that be? Maybe he wasn't reading the tricorder right. Oh, who was she kidding, it was Spock; he always read the blasted thing correctly.

"I believe I just said that Christine." That was Spock for you, wait, he just used her actual name. I couldn't believe it; he never uses my name- I have to nettle him for hours on end to get him to.

"Christine, the sun is starting to set, it is unlikely we will reach the Hulinas tonight at this pace and seeing as neither of can safely go any faster we need to find some form of shelter for the night." Well, that was actually kinda sweet for him, he made it sound as if neither of them were able to go faster, as if she wasn't slowing him down.

"Your right Spock, it is getting darker. Where would you suggest we set up camp?" We are in the middle of a plain of snow, there is a mountain on one side and a forest on the other- nothing I can see will provide decent shelter. I also am not relishing the idea of spending the night with him; it will probably be rather quiet and awkward. I really like Spock, but he is so exasperating. Just once I would love to show him a little bit of emotion willingly. Heck, for him just too pretend to care about how I feel would be nice.

"According to my Tricorder there is a cave approximately 1.5 Kilometer ahead of us. That should be a sufficient form of shelter." Of course, he wouldn't have made the suggestion if he didn't already have something in mind.

"Yeah Spock, I imagine that should be quite sufficient." As I finished the statement I tripped over a dumb rock. I was greeted with an incredible hot intense pain in my leg and chest, all I did was trip and it really shouldn't have been any were near that painful. I tried to sit up but was over come by a severe enveloping darkness.

~~ooOoo~~

"Yeah Spock, I imagine that should be quite sufficient." I heave a mental sigh; Christine seems agitated with me once again. She has seemed annoyed at me since the mission started, but I had hoped that helping her along and slowing down would help make her less irritated. However I do not have the time to ponder as to why, Christine has fallen. I turn around to help her and I am taken off guard by a large beast that closet resembles a Sehlat. It is approximately 2 meters tall on its hind legs, of which it has three. A coarse black fur that is thick and matted covers its muscular body. Its arms (of which there are also three) have grabbed Christine and the beast is attempting to drag her away. Shaking myself out of my daze I quickly fire my phaser at the beast. It drops Christine and lets out a roar. I run over to Christine, while still firing at the beast and block her from the beast claws (which are about 15 centimeters long). Apparently sensing that I can kill it with continued firing the beast rears up and takes off in the direction it must have come from. I bend down and scoop Christine up, she is surprisingly light. However I do not have time to think about her weight or lack of it, I have to get her to the cave, it may now be her only hope of survival.

We finally make it to the cave right before the sun entirely disappears. I lay Christine by a rock and heat it up with my phaser. My phaser's charge is getting low and our communicators are not working. I lay my phaser down and force myself to think. I have to examine Christine and see the extent of her wounds. I go to her medical bag and look through it, after a moment I find the object of my search, her medical tricorder. Her examination led to the discovery of a broken Tibia in her right leg, two cracked ribs, and a slight concussion. She probably broke her leg and ribs when the creature knocked her over, and acquired the concussion when he dropped her. Aside from these injuries she also has several cuts from the creature's claws. I go back to her bag and look for her hypo, and a pain reliever to go with it. Sadly we do not have all the necessary medicines to heal her. The Hulinas plight was so dire that we didn't pack any other medicine than what they would require. I give Christine the hypo spray and lean against the same rock. It's getting colder. The sun has set and the cave has an awful draft. As a cold breeze hits my face I find myself remembering...


	4. Chapter 3:The Naked Time

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, wouldn't be writing this if I did :)**

**A/N: okay, this chapter has also been updated. I added a bit more detail and fixed some mechanical errors :)**

_**Chapter 3:**__**The Naked Time**_

The Enterprise was on a routine mission to observe the disintegration of planet PSI 2000. When the away team investigated the surface we were surprised to find that no one was alive. The inhabitants had all died in very curious manners; we later learned they had contracted a disease. Unfortunately Lieutenant Junior Grade Joe Tormolen caught the disease and brought it onboard to the Enterprise. The disease quickly spread. Currently things are not going well. Scotty has no time to fix the problems with engineering and the crew is quickly losing it. This disease most closely resembles the effects of alcoholic intoxication. It seemingly is spread by touch, hopefully being half Vulcan I will be unable to get it. I must head to sickbay and see how McCoy is coming along, and whether he requires any assistance. But first the captain wants me to go to Engineering and tell Scotty to hurry up. Engineering and Sickbay are by far the two most important areas on the ship right now. If Scotty fails to resume control of engineering we will be unable to obtain a safe distance from the disintegrating planet. However with out Dr McCoy finding a cure regaining engineering will matter very little if there is no one left in our crew who can run it. As I near engineering I hear the hysterical laughter of a crew man, he is holding a paintbrush. I tell him to report to the lab. he keeps laughing, not even acknowledging I spoke to him. I decide to ignore him and continue on my way to engineering. I discover the source of his merriment. On the wall in red paint he has scrawled the words "Love Mankind." This is really getting out of hand. As I continue on I see a crewman serenading yeoman Rand and not letting her threw. I tell him to stand aside and continue on my way. I give Scotty the captain's message and start toward sickbay- another long and eventful trip. I finally reached sickbay and no one is there. I walk in and look around before I notice Nurse Chapel in the corner. I inquire to Nurse Chapel as of the whereabouts of Dr McCoy. I notice her hair is not in her usual style and that she seems to be perspiring. She is also rubbing her hand. Could she have the disease? She informs me that he has gone to the lab. I head to the computer and turn on the view screen, requesting the lab. I was unaware that Nurse Chapel was following me. The lab is not responding so I turn to leave. I am stopped by Nurse Chapel though. She grabs my hand and caresses it, at the moment I was unaware I had just contracted the disease. She starts to talk about how Vulcan's treat their woman strangely, at the moment she wasn't making to much sense. She went on to say that I am part human to and that I do not and could not love her. I pull my hand out of hers and turn towards the door, but once again she stops me. She stopped me with words I would never forget, no matter how fogged my thoughts were becoming.

"I'm in love with you Mr. Spock. You the Human Mr. Spock, the Vulcan Mr. Spock"

I try to tell her that I can not love her, that I am promised to a Vulcan woman. To T'Pring, a Vulcan I hardly know. However my thoughts are muddled and I am fighting terribly hard for emotional control. She goes on about how honest I am and about feelings. To this I reply that I am in control of my emotions. Yet she presses on, stating that she doesn't believe that and that she loves me dearly just as I am. All I can get out is "I am Sorry." It was pitiful and not nearly enough. I barely made it into the hall before I lost control. By the time I reached the briefing room I was in tears, my emotional control gone, and my logic lost. Christine probably never knew the affect that her words had on me. That night, actually it was now three nights prior, as I sat in my room I thought over what she said. I did not wish to marry T'Pring but I really had no choice. Nor would I ever be able to act on the hidden attraction I felt for Christine. My mind should have been on what had happened that day. We somehow managed to restart the cold engines, and get away from the imploding planet. Dr. McCoy found the cure and administered it to the crew. The restart of the engines and the explosion of the planet had the combined effect of sending us back in time three days. However all I could think of was what she said, "I'm in love with you Mr. Spock. You the Human Mr. Spock, the Vulcan Mr. Spock" She loved me, not just what I had, but me as a whole. Throughout my life I have always had people trying to change me, my father wanted me more Vulcan, and my mother wanted me more human. Even on board the Enterprise people still try to make me more human. However Christine had accepted me as both a human and Vulcan, she even went so far as to love both halves.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Worse

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, probably never will.**

**A/N: Chapter revised. I added more detail and fixed the mechanical errors :)**

_**Chapter 4: Cold Dreams**_

I am standing on a dry dusty plain, and for a moment I think I am back on Vulcan. However I note that the sky is blue, not red. Earth, it must be earth. I looked around and noticed a singular tree, with two people under it- Nurse Chapel and myself. This is rather odd I am obviously standing over here, yet the figure standing behind Nurse Chapel is also me. I find myself nervously remembering an incident when there were two captains. Surely I haven't been split in two. Suddenly it occurs to me, a dream; I am in Nurse Chapel's dream. Christine's back is leaning against the dream me and he has his arms wrapped around her waist. Both are observing the incredible vibrant rising sun. From my viewpoint I can see both of our expressions, well Christine's and the dream me. I am not grinning; I look as I always do. Odd, I would have presumed that Nurse Chapel would have me emotional in her dream. However, it appears as though she has kept dream me true to character. He is portraying no emotion. Yet Christine doesn't seem to mind, she appears to accept him, me, as I am. I feel intrusive, as if I am spying on her. How did I end up here anyway? I recall my last memory; I was sitting next to Christine, attempting to help keep her warm. Had I fallen asleep?

An icy wind proves to be the solution to extracting myself from her dream. I open my eyes to discover my head bent over Christine's, our temples are touching. I must have entered a partial meld with her. This is the reason Vulcan's don't care to much for physical contact. If our guards are down even a little we can sense the other persons feelings. If we desire it we could even sense thoughts. However there is seldom a logical reason for such an invasion and it is quite difficult to do. Mind melds harness our psychic abilities and use the most susceptible part of humanoids, their PSI points. I gently move away from Christine, so as not to wake her. Looking at her I notice she has knocked her covers off and the rock is no longer heated. I grab the hypo and check her pulse. As I examine her I note that the cold has affected her, she is starting to show signs of hypothermia: Her breathing is shallow and quick; her skin is covered in Goosebumps; her body is visibly shivering; lastly she is starting to get a slightly blue tent around her lips. I check her temperature and discover it is 94.5 Fahrenheit. Not good. I grab my blanket and wrap it around her, then remove my jacket and also cover her. I grab my partially charged phaser and heat the rock up once more. Lastly I pick her up and set her in my lap, under the covers and I wrap my arms around her. Vulcan's are naturally warmer than humans; my body heat may help her. We had been sitting in that position for an hour and forty five minutes when she stirred.

"Spock?" Her normally melodic voice was dry and worried.

"Christine, you should not talk. You were suffering from the early stages of hypothermia." I hand her a few chips of ice to suck on, and check her temperature- its 98.5 again.

"Spock."

She is rather stubborn. "Yes Christine?"

"Were you in my dream? Well, obviously you were in my dream, but umm. Never mind..." I note a hint of embarrassment in her voice; I wonder if she did not mean to tell me she was dreaming of me.

"Christine" this was going to be hard to explain. "When I fell asleep next to you my head was touching yours. While I was sleeping my mental guards are lowered. So because we were touching we engaged in a partial mind meld. I was in your dream, but I assure I did not mean to intrude in on your dream." I hope she understands. Now would be a good time to check our communicator reception.

"I didn't mind Spock, I just wanted to see if I was sicker than I thought." she gave a little laugh and then started to cough. I eased her into a position where she could lean against the rock and I could move.

"Christine, take this phaser. I am going to look around the immediate vicinity and see if there is any better reception for our communicator outside. If you need me before I return try and call me. I will not be far." I stand up and grab my tricorder. With one last look at Christine I head out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 5: Amok Time

_**Chapter 5: Amok Time**_

I watched Spock walk away with mixed emotions. I was sad that he was leaving me yet also slightly relieved at his absence, it would give me time to think. I didn't know what to think of Spock. He had been avoiding me for an entire week, and obviously hadn't been happy about the search party pairing. But now he seemed extremely attentive, almost caring- but that was an emotion. Something I know Spock wouldn't show, especially not to me. _Oh Spock, why can't I get over you?_ Geez, how many times have I thought that? One would think after his Pon Farr I would have gotten over him. Pon farr, boy, what memories I've got of that day!

~~ooOoo~~

"We are going to Vulcan." It had taken all of my control not to squeal with delight at that one word, _Vulcan_. Spock would be so happy! I wasn't sure what was going on with him but knew if both the Captain and Dr. McCoy were worried it had to be awful. I spun around and practically ran out of the room. Spock, I just had to tell Spock the news! When I reached his door I realized I hadn't a clue about what I would say. The last time I had talked to him he had thrown me out of his room. Unfortunately though, when onboard the Enterprise one didn't get a chance to think about what to say when in front of a door- they open automatically. With nothing else I could do, I stepped through the doorway. Spock was asleep on his side. After a moments thought I walked over to him; he looked so innocent in repose. His strong face calm, his dark lashes gently covering his brown eyes. I reached to touch him, but thinking better of it turned to leave. I had just reached the doorway when I heard an enquiring "Nurse Chapel" coming from the bed. Turning around I saw him sitting up.

"Yes Mr. Spock?" he was so handsome, even as he sat up I could feel my legs giving out on me. Darn it! They always do that around him.

"I had the most startling dream" he tilted his head and gazed at me. "You were trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear you." He moved to get up and instinctually I moved in to help him. Spock held up his hand to stop me and casually leaned on his bar. "It would be illogical for us to protest against our natures." he looked at me and I could feel my heart beat even faster than it was which I would have thought impossible. "Don't you think?" a tear raced down my cheek, dam it, I couldn't stop it from falling. He wasn't saying what I hoped was he? I had better make sure.

"I don't understand." instead of answering me he reached up and touched my wet cheek, wiping away the tear. The instant his hand touched me it was like an electric current went through my body, stopping my heart and stealing all my breath.

"Your face is wet" I had to hold back another tear, he sounded so clueless, and yet knowledgeable at the same time. _Get a grip, remember why you are here!_

"I came to tell you that we are bound for Vulcan we'll be their in just a few days" Spock looked at the ground, and oddly sad at this news. I didn't understand why, he would, didn't he want to go to Vulcan? He then nodded and looks up, still sad; he said "Thank you." I turned to leave when he called me "Nurse Chapel"

"My name is Christine" why wouldn't he just call me that?

"Yes, I know Christine" He called me Christine! "Would you make me some of that plomeek soup?" I had to force myself not to cry in happiness

"Oh I'd be very glad to do that Mr. Spock." I decided to end my memories of that day right there, if I went further I knew her heart would break again. Hearing Spock talk to that gorgeous Vulcan woman T'Pring and calling her his wife had broken my heart. It had taken some serious crying and thought to put it back together again. As much as I loved and wanted Spock as my own even I was ticked at T'Pring for rejecting my beautiful Vulcan. She didn't want to be his consort, humph! That was all I ever wanted in life- to be Spock's love. I groaned inwardly as I felt my eyes water again. Just what I needed to be crying when Spock came back. Then to my eternal horror I heard him at the entrance of the cave. I moved her arm to wipe my tears but wasn't fast enough- he was here.

"Are you all right Christine?" He walked over and kneeled in front of me searching my face.

"I'm fine Spock. I was just thinking." I could tell by his face that he didn't buy it.

"Very well Christine. I shall prepare you some nourishment." I had to fight back a wave of laughter. He made it sound as though he were making a three course meal. Spock got up and went to his pack; he reached down to grab something from it and then stopped. He turned towards me.

"Do you mind vegetable soup?"

"Not at all, I'm actually a vegetarian." I had made that diet change right after I fell for Spock in hopes that it would help attract him.

"I know you are." He knew? He knew! He had watched what I ate. He cared something about me; at the very least I fascinated him. Another wave of intense hate hit me. How could T'Pring have done that to Spock?! Not only did she betray him but she also forced him to fight his best friend. Logical or not it was an incredibly inhuman act. Spock had fixed the food and was pouring it in little wooden bowls. That was so sweet; he went to so much trouble to make me comfortable. _I love you Spock nothing could ever change that. Not T'Pring, not Henoch, not even the Platonians._ In that moment I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that I did indeed still love him, and would forever.


	7. Chapter 6: Return of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own much, and definitely not these guys!**

**A/N: Thanks Lucida Lownes for proof reading!!**

_**Chapter 6: Return of the Beast**_

"Spock?"

"Yes Christine." We have finished our soup and I am melting ice to drink.

"How long have we been here? Has it been two days, or has it been longer? I've kinda lost track." That is not surprising; she has been in and out of sleep for most of our time here.

"We arrived her 3.5 days ago, it's about 5 o'clock terran time."

"Could you get me my bag?" I get up and grab her medical bag. I wander what medicine she wants. She does not have anything in this bag that will help her. "No Spock, the other bag." Oh, she wants her personal bag.

"Here you are Christine." I watch her curiously wandering what she wants out of it.

"Spock, would you hand me that hypo?" I hand her the hypo and note that she has some sort of medicine; I wander why she did not pack it with the rest of her medics. I remember the ice and get up to give it to her. Oh, she wanted her brush. I bite back a chuckle, how funny that she would worry about her hair in our predicament. I reprimand myself for letting my feelings come to the surface. I am clearly in need of meditation.

~~ooOoo~~

I watch Christine from behind heavily lidded eyes. It has been two and a half days since I last slept. I calculate that we have been in this cave for five days, the last two days of which had passed by rather uneventfully, that is till last night. Christine seemed to be improving- yesterday she managed to stand for a few moments before collapsing. She is now lying on her side with not but a blanket covering her. She awoke last night complaining that it was to hot. The temperature in the cave was 3˚ Fahrenheit so I surmised that she was running a fever and told her she need to rest and drink some water. She told me to 'shut up' before she passed out. As I watch her sleeping the rest of the afternoon plays out in my mind as though it just happened. When she passed out I immediately took her temperature- it was 105.8, dangerously high. I took off her jacket and laid her down on top of a blanket. I then soaked a cloth and placed it on her head. Using another wet cloth I wiped her face and neck. After a while she began to cool down some, her temperature slowly lowering. As I waited for her to cool down I found myself gazing at her. Her long legs, her soft curves, her serene face, all of her features worked as one to extenuate her slender and beautiful figure. She was wearing the standard Starfleet uniform for women. A brief outfit that was form fitting- and left very little to ones imagination. I inhaled her unique intoxicating scent, a mixture of a vanilla perfume, medicine, and her own natural scent. It is a scent I instantly connect with Christine, and it is an oddly comforting scent. While gazing at her I note that I am having unusual difficulty controlling my emoting. I feel an almost overwhelming urge to touch her, to be near her. I lay the blanket on her and move to sit by a rock at the other side of the cave. Perhaps distance would help me deal with these unorthodox sensations. It did not. So I sat gazing at her, memorizing her peaceful features- wishing I was not Vulcan, only human. If I had been human maybe I could have allowed my emotions to take over. Maybe I could have taken her in my arms and confessed how I felt. It can never be that way though. I am a Vulcan. It is a blessing and a curse; a blessing that it gives me the strength to overcome the curse of no emotions. For three hours I looked at her while my two half's waged a war inside me. I began to think wonder when this had happened, when had I become unable to maintain complete control around her. Christine was no longer the shy woman who was desperate to be noticed by me. She was a passionate, clever, charismatic woman.

"Spock?" Her breathy voice snatches me out of my thoughts, she is awake.

"Yes Christine" I did not even think as I moved towards her, was she in pain?

"Water" she gasped. I had already melted some ice for her. "Thanks" she stuttered.

"Shh. you should save your energy Christine." I thoughtlessly stroke her back as she drinks, I did not even notice I was doing it.

GRRRRAARRR!!!!! The sound reverberated off the caves walls. Something was coming in. I quickly grabbed her phaser (it was fully charged) and tossed her mine (half charge). I stepped over Christine and racing towards the entrance. I then saw the beast. It was the same kind that got Christine the first time, but now there were two of them. The next few minutes seemed like an eternity of phaser fire, claws and fur. I managed to hit them both before they retaliated and struck me across the chest. I fired on the larger one and managed to knock it down. The smaller one must have sensed its companion dying because it fled the cave. I leaned against the wall in shock, I had managed to fatally injure the beast, but the pain my chest was giving me was truly astounding. With a great effort I managed to turn around and head back towards Christine. I made it to her bedside before collapsed.

~~ooOoo~~

Words could not describe the panic I was feeling as I listened to the battle that was ensuing in the tunnel. Was Spock alright, was he winning? Then I heard a noise that would haunt me for the rest of my life, my Vulcan yelled. His yell was so filled with pain that it was all I could do not to scream with him. _That's enough, I'm coming Spock._ I reached for my phaser, but before I got up I saw Spock stagger in, clutching his chest. He fell beside my bed, he was unconscious. I didn't even think as I reacted. I laid him against the rock, on top of the blanket. I then took of his shirt, trying to still my trembling hands while I examined his wounds. The wounds were not that deep, nor had they damaged any organs, yet he still continued to bleed profusely. The creature's claws must have some sort of poison in it. But then why hadn't I been as affected by it? I had most certainly been cut by the beast. Wait, maybe it had to do with the beast sex. Males typically possessed additional means of defense, longer claws, more teeth, and occasionally even venom. I grabbed my hypo and gave him some medicine to help his blood clot. I always carried additional medicine for my Vulcan with my clothes. I used to think it was silly, still he seemed to have a special ability to attract trouble, lord only knew how many hours I had spent putting him back together.


	8. Chapter 7: Illogical

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, so don't sue me.**

**A/N: Updated :) added some details**

_**Chapter 7: Illogical**_

I finally sat down, I was aware of a dull ache in my leg and side- probably those broken bones. I probably shouldn't have done so much so soon after my injuries, but I never could have left Spock like that. i had mended his wounds and covered him with a blanket. So beautiful, even wounded this man was magnificent. _Boy, just listen to yourself, you have really fallen for him. _He groaned in his sleep, probably a nightmare, or maybe some residual pain. Either way it made my heart brake even more. I moved over and set his head in my lap and then gently stroked his face. I don't know why, I just thought it may help comfort him. God, it hurt how much I wanted him to love me!

~~ooOoo~~

Pain, there is a sharp pain in my chest. I am lying down, my head is being stroked. I do not have a shirt on. My mind instantly started to process thoughts, and memories of recent events. We are still stuck in this cave. Christine is injured. Something attacked us. I slowly become aware of a tempting scent, Christine is near. I slowly open my eyes, and see another pair staring at me. She has been crying. I try to sit up but my chest sends a biting pain in reprehension.

"Spock!" Christine's voice is full of relief. Was I that injured? I was supposed to protect her and not become injured in the process.

"What happened?" A foolish question. I obviously passed out and she obviously took care of me. Still, it will continue the conversation and I have found myself illogically wanting to hear her voice.

"I'm not sure; you came in with a wounded chest. That creature cut you and got some sort of venom in your blood that lowered your body's natural ability to clot. You were losing a lot of blood, luckily though I had the medicine to fix the problem. I mended your chest and covered you up. Oh Spock I was so worried about you." The last words came out in a sigh of relief; surely it hadn't been that bad. I wonder as to where she got the medicine; there had not been any in her medical pack when I had looked through it.

"I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble. You really should not have taxed your strength so much. How long have I been unconscious?" I suddenly realize that she is still running her fingers through my hair, a rather pleasant sensation.

"Spock, you have to be kidding. I shouldn't have taxed my strength? You were bleeding out on the floor! There is no way I would have left you like that, regardless of my condition!" She took a deep breath to calm herself "You were only out for about two hours."

Quite frankly I can not think of a reply to her reprimand, I decide that a change of the subject is in order. "Christine, would you help me sit up?" Instead of answering me she shifted her position. She moved my head from her lap and got up. She then went to her bag and grabbed her medical tricorder. Curious, does she not think I am capable of sitting up? She gave me a brief examine, paying special attention to my abdomen.

"Well Spock, you seem to be in pretty good health. I believe that all the venom is gone. Yes, I do believe I will help you sit." She then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up and at the same time turned me so that my back was against the comfortably warm rock. The sensation of sitting up made me momentarily dizzy, but the feeling quickly. However the feeling of her warm hand against my shoulder though, made me dizzy in a entirely different way, and it was not passing.

"Thank you Christine." It suddenly occurred to me that I have been neglecting my medical duties to her. She needs to be resting, and is most likely in need of some food. I close my eyes and remind myself that pain is an emotion- and therefore can be controlled. I allow my Vulcan half to repress the pain my chest insist on giving me, and stand up.

"Spock! What do you think you are doing?!"

"I am preparing you something to eat. You have overworked yourself today and need your rest." I started to walk towards my bag but was forcibly stopped by Christine.

"Get back down! I am not the only one who is over working them self! Spock, I love that you want to take care of me, but please take care of yourself to."

"Christine I doubt either of us will have much time to rest in the near future. We have only one pack of dried vegetables left."

"What?! How did we get so low?" Her voice held a definite note of panic. I certainly cannot blame her; this is a most unfortunate event because of its timing. Neither of us is quite up to par. Christine with her broken bones, and me with my injured chest. Nonetheless this problem must be remedied. We will have to leave this cave and find food.

"Christine, it is only logical to presume that somewhere around here there is something edible. Otherwise the Hulinas would be incapable of surviving. We shall finish this food pack and then rest. Tomorrow we can search for some food, and our shipmates." I will admit, oddly I am not looking forward to returning to the Enterprise. I have found my time with Christine in this cave most stimulating.

"Right, our shipmates." Did I imagine it or does Christine too sound sad? Surely she wants to return to the Enterprise. I cannot imagine I have provided suitable company for the nurse. She likes to socialize and I am rather quite. I have never had much need to make small talk; it is illogical to talk about something unimportant. We prepared what was left of our meal and ate in companionable silence. I felt rather odd eating with her, for one of the few moments in my life I really could think of nothing to say. My carefully repressed emotions seem to come alive around her, making it nearly impossible to mask them. Once our meager meal was finished I heated the rock in our cave and we both lay beside it. Oddly I have found myself slowly adapting to the incredible chill of this planet. However, we still lay close to each other to share our blankets and body heat. As I lay their next to Christine I find myself wandering what it would be like to meld with her. For the two of us too share our thoughts, and even our feelings. Illogical! Why is she making me so illogical? I decide to try and sleep; maybe it will help bring the control I need. Tomorrow we will start our search for Kirk and McCoy.


	9. Chapter 8: Burning Question

**Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, not me.**

**A/N: Updated, more detail and also fixed Christine's POV**

_**Chapter 8: Burning Questions**_

I awoke and felt good. For the first time in days, as to how many days, Ihad once again lost count. I gently turned my head and noted that Spock was still asleep. _My Beautiful Vulcan, if only you would accept my love._ I suddenly got an idea and acted on it. In one fluid almost natural motion I kissed his soft hair, knowing the chance to do so may never come again.

~~ooOoo~

I awake suddenly, unsure as to why. I look to my right and see Christine – she has a very guilty look on her face. I find myself curious as to what she has done to warrant such a look. However I currently do not have time the time to ask her. I stand up and start gathering our stuff.

"Hold on a minute Spock, let me check your chest." She steps towards me with her tricorder and scans me. After a momentary glance at her tricorder she starts to remove my shirt.

"This will only be a minute Spock; I just need to see how they are healing." She has removed my shirt and gently runs her hand against the wounds. I find her cool hands oddly soothing. Once again I am bombarded with illogical thoughts, thoughts of what it would be like to fully connect to this beautiful woman, both mentally and physically. With some difficulty I suppress the emotions and desires.

"They're healing nicely Spock." She hands me back my shirt and starts to gather up her supply. "I hate that we have to return to the ship in this condition, I haven't showered in days. Exactly how many days have we been here?"

"I estimate that it has been seven days." I decide against telling her that the probability of finding Jim and McCoy is getting to be very slim. I dislike the idea of upsetting her. She has finished packing and turns towards me with her backpack on and her medical bag at her waist.

"Shall we go?"

"You seem rather impatient to start. If we were to leave this moment I would be neglecting my medical duties to you."

"Okay, here you go _Doctor_." she hands me her tricorder and gives me a smile. I quickly examine her with the machine, she is healing quite nicely. Her leg is splinted and she should be able to walk quite easily with my assistance.

"Your bones have made admirable progress in there mending, I believe we both can safely travel." I put on my back pack and extend my arm for her to lean on.

~~ooOoo~~

We have been walking for approximately half an hour, and once again my tricorder is showing no progress towards our goal. I am taking into the account that the nurse and I are walking at a far slower rate than we were before our injuries however we should have gained some ground by this time.

"Christine, we have a dilemma. We have covered approximately one kilometer in the past half hour, however according to my readings we have not gained a foot on the Hulinas settlement."

"Just like when we were heading for the other party of Hulinas. Spock, what would cause that? I didn't think the Hulinas were very advanced, and only something advanced could fool our tricorder."

"The same thought has occurred to me. I do believe that the Hulinas do not posses the knowledge to fool us in this manner. Most likely a superior race has helped them out. The question is why? What do they gain in tricking us in this matter? For that matter have they also done the same to the Captain and Doctor? Or are the Hulinas even aware of what has occurred. I believe we have far more questions than answers." Christine remains quite, starring ahead lost in her thoughts, and I begin to contemplate my own. The question I am most focused on at the moment is that of why. What could they gain from there deception? Christine could have been fatally injured by the beast, and suffered a good deal from the after effects of the attack. I began to feel the same intense anger I felt at the Platonians when they nearly made me kill Jim. An anger so intense it threatens to overwhelm me.

"Spock." I turn my attention from my thoughts to Christine; she has stopped and is staring at me. She appears to be fighting tears.

"Are you all right? Do you require rest?" I motion towards a rock, and now that I see said rock I am positive we have been here before. We are definitely be kept here.

"No Spock, I'm fine. I want to ask you something."

Does she think I would mind? "Of course you may."

"Are you mad they trapped you here?" This is an unexpected question; I pause for a moment and consider my answer.

"Anger is an emotion, and as you are well aware, I am a Vulcan. However I am also half human as I am so often reminded, and at the moment I do believe my human half is ticked." Not very logical but I highly doubt logic is what she wanted to hear.

"Are you mad they trapped me with you?" So that is what she has been thinking.

"Christine, I have rather enjoyed your company. My anger is directed solely at the beings that trapped us and injured you. "

"Oh Spock!" She then burst into tears and leans into my chest, perhaps I have given the wrong response.

"Christine I am sorry if I insulted you..." I was cut of by her.

"Spock, you haven't insulted me! I'm not crying because I was sad. I'm crying from worry and relief and, and, Oh Spock, its all just overwhelming." She leans her head back into my chest and sighs. Why would they want her? McCoy's knowledge surpasses her in all medical fields. By human standards there are prettier girls on the ship. She has no political influence. There is no logical reason they would want her. There for they must want me, and have trapped her because she was with me. I have political connections; I am also highly intelligent and know most of Starfleet's security secrets. I would make a valuable hostage. What should I do to help protect her from what are captors intend for us. First we need to stop verbally communicating. I must meld with Christine, a full meld so we can talk mentally. I move my hand to her PSI points and from the meld.

_//__Christine__//_

_// Spock?//_

_// I believe it would be wise to cease communicating verbally. if we truly are trapped then we should stop supply our captors with our plans.//_

_//That's a good idea Spock.// _

_//I am going to hold your hand. It is not necessary to maintain contact for a partial meld but if we wish to communicate we will need to touch.//_

_//Okay Spock. Where are we going to head?//_

_//I believe it would be best to continue on the course we were on. We should at least pretend to be trying to reach the captain and McCoy.//__ we started walking in the direction we had been heading. It was about four o'clock. Soon the weather would start to get dangerously cold again._

_//Spock?//_

_//Yes Christine? //_

_//How much can you tell from this meld? //_

_//There is no need to worry Christine. I can only hear what thoughts you send my way. I am aware of what you are feeling but I am not able to influence it in any way. //_

_//Well, that's nice to know, I doubt you would approve of some of my thoughts at the moment. Honestly when I get my hands on who ever has trapped us here they are going to be sorry! //_

I sensed a lot of annoyance coming from Christine, she was quite mad. I also sensed that she was enjoying holding my hand. So, she does still love me, at the very least she likes me.


	10. Chapter 9: Say What!

**A/n:**

_**Chapter 9: Say What?!**_

_//Christine//_

_//Yes Spock?//_

_//It will be dark in two hours, at which time the temperature will drop below zero. I believe it would be wise to find some form of shelter since it appears our captors do not intend to let us reach the Captain and McCoy. //_

_//Do you think there is some way we could talk to them Spock?//_ A logical thought if we can communicate to them that we know we are captured then perhaps they will identify them selfs.

_//I do not think it would hurt to try.//_ I gently led Christine over to the rock we had passed eight times and sat her on it.

_//Spock, how are you going to talk to them?//_

_//I am going to try and just talk, they maybe listening and might answer.//_

_//what will you say?//_ quite frankly I had no idea.

"Hello?! If any one is listening we would like to talk!" Well, if someone is listening they will probably think I am quite odd. However our captors should get the message.

_//Well that was straight and to the point. //_ I note a definite sense of humor in her thought and feelings.

"Spock." That was not Christine. I turn around and before me Stands a Talosian. This does not make any sense. Why would a Talosian go through so much trouble to imprison me and Christine on this planet? Is Captain Pike in need of me? Surely he knows all he would have to do is ask for my help.

"What is going on?" Christine apparently noted my confusion and decided to question him instead.

"Forgive me ma'am but we need to repay Spock."

"Repay me?"

"By bringing captain Pike back to us you saved our species and endangered your own life in the process. This was the least we could do."

"What exactly have you done for me?" I am clearly missing something. I do not see how injuring Christine, and leaving us stranded on this planet has helped me in any way.

"We could not think of any way to repay you. For months we have been watching you, looking for anything you wanted or needed. Yet we could find nothing, nothing that is until the event with the Platonians. When you two were forced to kiss we noted the obvious admiration she bore you, and the attraction you felt for her. We realized that you two should be together but your logic could not allow it. Therefore we arranged this little venture for you two to get together as it were." Well now I really did not expect this. They have been watching me for months, this was most illogical. How could they sense what I tried so hard to mask? What's more they have embarrassed Christine. "Seeing as our plan has failed we shall return you unharmed to your ship. You see, the Hulinas never actually sent out a distress signal. Your Captain is not even aware you have left the ship. We have them under the illusion that you are both still on board. You have our sincere apologies Spock, we only meant to repay the deed you did for us."

Before I can fully comprehend what has happened I am back in my quarters. Did all that really happen? I check my chest, no injuries. I decide that I shall find Christine and see if she recalls the events. Once again things will be awkward between us. This saddens me immensely; I really must meditate and work on my control. In the last few days I have practically let my emotions go free. I leave my quarters and head to sickbay, hopefully Christine, Nurse Chapel, will be there.

The door to sickbay is right in front of me and I step in front of it to go in, and nearly knock Christine over.

" Nurse Chapel"

"My name is Christine Spock."

"Very well, Christine."

"Thank you, what were you wanting?"

"You do not already know?" Is she feigning ignorance? Or have the last few days only occurred for me? This is most unexpected; I truly do not know what to do now. "What have you been doing for the last few days?"

"My usual routine Spock. Why do you ask?" I can discern nothing but sincerity from her face, she truly has no memory of the last few days.

"I was just checking in on an inquiry." This was not a lie, I had inquired as to where she had been. Christine looked at me for a moment and then continued on her way. She did not remember, this thought once again left me sad. I really need to meditate.

~~oo0oo~~

It has been two days since my encounter with the Talosian. They were right, no one, save me seems to have noticed Christine and my absences last week. As I sit on the floor in my room trying once again to meditate I find that I am troubled. I have been unable to successfully meditate, my thoughts always return to Christine. When ever I close my eyes I can see her smile, hear her melodic voice, smell her sweet scent, and feel her soft curls. I believe I am infatuated with her. However she does not remember the days we spent and I can not think of any logical means of telling her my feelings- Probably because I am not being logical. I wonder who it is that has convinced every one Vulcan's are emotionless. We have very strong emotions, which is why we must keep them in check less we lose our selves to them. Right now I am finding this practice nigh impossible. I have spent the past hour contemplating away of letting her no how I feel without letting go of my Vulcan control. I have no ideas; I do believe I will have to call my father. He wooed and married a terran woman, maybe he will be able to help.


	11. Chapter 10: Forever

**A/N: Wow, can't believe this is the last chapter! To see what the necklace looks like follow the link in my profile. Big Thanks to Lucida Lownes for all her help!**

_**Chapter 10: Forever**_

My father was most helpful in the matter of Christine. I have already started preparing the recommendations he gave me. All I have left to do is invite Christine. I head for my computer to send her a message but decide against it. Sarek said terran woman respond better to actual person to person contact as opposed to electronic contact. I decide to head towards sickbay to find her. Unfortunately only doctor McCoy was in sickbay at the time.

"You sure have been asking about Chris a lot Spock, anything you wanna tell me?" McCoy's accent seems to get thicker every time he teases me.

"I assure you Doctor; my personal affairs are none of your concern. I merely want to ask Nurse Chapel's opinion on a private matter. It is a purely professional inquiry." It was not a lie, merely misdirection.

"Very well Spock, Chris is in the gym. She almost always is working out at two o'clock."

"Thank you Doctor. I shall be on my way." I turn to leave but I am restrained by McCoy.

"Wait a minute Spock."

"What is it Doctor?" I really need to be moving on, I have a lot planned.

"You be nice to Christine, treat her right."

"I assure you Doctor I would never intentionally hurt Nurse Chapel." I turn and leave sickbay for the gym. As I reach the gym I note that I am feeling a sense of anxiety, I really need to meditate and focus on my control. Christine is in the corner working on weights, I had no idea how strong she was. She is currently lifting two fifty pound weights.

"Spock?" apparently she noticed my staring. I secure my blank face and continue into the room.

"Hello Christine." I must say, she looks quite stunning. She is currently wearing a work out fit that is a pale blue. It brings out her eyes, and curves, brilliantly. Her curls are pulled back in a simple and graceful ponytail. Her lean body is damp from water and it actually gives her the appearance of glowing.

"I'll be done with the gym in just a moment."

"I did not come to exercise. I came to talk to you."

"Really? What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask what your plans for this evening are." This is actually harder than I thought. She seems to have the ability to muddle my thoughts. Simple actions and thoughts become quite difficult around her.

"Umm, I don't have any, why?"

"Would you care to join me in my quarters for dinner?"

"Are you serious? Len didn't put you up to it did he?"

"Why would I do what Doctor McCoy suggests? He has nothing to do with my request."

"Well, in that case, I would love to! What time?"

"1800 hours."

"Alright, see you there." I turn and leave, feeling oddly light. Perhaps I shall be able to meditate for a while before she arrives.

~~ooOoo~~

Christine will arrive in five minutes. I have set the table, lowered the lights, and set Beethoven's moonlight sonata playing in the background. Christine told me during our imprisonment on Rika 12 that it was her favorite piece of his. I am wearing black slacks, and a loose tan shirt. For dinner we are having vegetable soup and for desert peach cobbler, her favorite meal. I suddenly hear the familiar buzz from my door- she is here. I open the door and have to fight to maintain my composure. I have never seen her look so stunning. She is wearing a silver dress; it has a low v-neck with long sleeves that end in points, brilliantly enhancing her thin arms and admirable bodice. The skirt is long and slender, with a slit up the right side that stops mid thigh. Her hair is down and her soft curls are hanging loosely around her thin shoulders.

"Come in."

"Thank you." I am slightly underdressed for her; however since we are in my quarters it should not matter. I show her to her seat and serve her the soup. I then take my seat and we begin to eat. About twenty minutes into our meal she asked me a question.

"How did you know the Moonlight Sonata was my favorite piece?" The time has come to tell her the truth.

"Christine, two days ago I had a most unusual experience. Do you remember the Talosian's? "

"Of course, you nearly were killed because of them."

"That is not entirely accurate, however at the moment that does not matter. Two days ago I discovered that a week of my life never actually occurred."

"What?"

"I will have to start at the beginning, and I must request that you save your questions for the end. We received a distress call from Rika 12, the Hulinas had been attacked and lost there supplies. They also had a disease running rampant and were in need of both Doctor McCoy and your medical talents. We beamed down to the surface and split into two groups, the Captain and Doctor McCoy, and you and I. We were headed for a group of Hulinas when you were attacked; I fended off the beast and carried you to a cave. you had several broken bones and abrasions- and no supplies to fix them. I took care of you for several days and you began to regain your health. I was then attacked by the same beast and also became injured. You kindly nursed me back to health. We then ran out of food and decided we had to regroup with the Captain and Doctor. You were well enough to walk with some assistance and I was nearly cured. However despite our attempts we could not get any nearer to our destination. We discovered we had been imprisoned on the planet by the Talosian's. They had intended on repaying me for my assistance in bringing Captain Pike to them. They had been watching me for months and noted that both of us were attracted to each other, they believed they could bring us together. However once we discovered their presence their ruse would no longer work. So they returned us to the ship, leaving my memory of the events intact, but oddly not yours." Well, there it was, if I had not experienced it I would not have believed it. The whole event sounds highly illogical.

"You mean you lived a whole week that never actually happened?"

"Well, it did happen, I am not sure how, but I assure you we were together for a week."

"Spock, is that why you invited me over? to see if I remembered the event?" She sounded sad as she asked the question.

"No Christine, it is not."

"Then why?"

"Apparently I have failed to make my intentions clear. I invited you over because it is my wish to court you." Christine took a sharp intake of breath, and paled. I must have misread her attraction; perhaps she no longer likes me.

"Oh, Spock." she is crying, have I offended her that much?

"I am sorry if I have offended you Christine, if you wish we will never speak of this night again." What an unbearable thought.

"Spock! Are you kidding?! Of course you haven't offended me! I'm not crying because I'm sad, these are tears of joy!" Before I could fully comprehend what she said she had risen and was coming torwards me. I rose from my seat and took her hands in mine.

"So you will not mind my courting you?"

"Of course not Spock, nothing would make me happier!" I then gave the only logical response, I kissed her. I could have stayed in that moment forever, but of course it had to end. We enjoyed the rest of our meal and then talked till late in the night. Before Christine left I handed her a gift.

"What is it?"

"Why not open it and see?"

"Okay." she unwrapped the box, it contained my families necklace. It has intricate combination of flattened and round wire-work, with a single gem in the center.

"This necklace had been handed down in my family for the pass eight hundred years. It is given by the male Vulcan to the woman he wishes to court as a promise of faithfulness. I would be honored if you would wear it."

"Spock, the honor will be mine. Thank you so much." She allowed me to put the necklace on her and then gave me a kiss. As I sit in my bed tonight I find myself finally able to meditate. With Christine by my side I feel ready to face the future, what ever it may hold.


End file.
